


A Matter of Time

by DilynAliceBlake



Series: Friendship Take(s) Two [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Reincarnation, fuck me sideways, i shouldn't do this, i started the thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Aaron doesn't want to be friends with the new kid; and it's not for the reasons that everyone else thinks.<br/>Xander isn't giving him much a choice in the matter, though, so he may as well enjoy it while it lasts.</p><p>Knowing what he does, the only thing Aaron is sure of when it comes to his new friend is that his days in Alex's good graces are painfully numbered.  Well, that and that the Madison cousins James "Jemmy, really" and "Don't call me T. J." Thomas-Jason are major dicks.</p><p>He could've told you that /without/ remembering his past life in vivid technicolor detail, thankyouverymuch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time

The first time Aaron catches sight of Alexander, it's only a glance in passing as he heads to Geography.  He glimpses a mess of tangled hair in a haphazard bun, the flash of reading glasses under the fluorescence of school lighting, and a sharp smile.

  
He doesn't make it to his next class; instead gasping his way through a panic attack in the nearest bathroom, hands trembling while a rush of regret follows the new memories he's suddenly buried in.

  
A girl he should barely know in passing rubs his back soothingly in a way hauntingly familiar to his overwhelmed mind.

  
"Thanks 'Dosia," he mumbles roughly, when most of the tears have stopped.  "I'm good now."

  
"It's Theo _dora_ , actually" she corrects, and it's the only time Aaron will slip up in such a way, because he struggles not to flinch at the lance of pain her plain smile causes.

  
It's the smile she gives to strangers.

  
That hurts, but it gives him hope as well.  If she doesn't remember him, he realizes, then neither does Alexander.  All Aaron has to do is keep it that way.

  
His sudden recollection and assimilation of a lifetime of avoidance is about to come in handy.


End file.
